Une dernière larme
by Mlle Eternity
Summary: Lors d'une réunion, Harry et Draco se retrouvent. Anciens énemis, ils vont cohabiter ensemble. Un véritable amour va naître entre eux. Mais Harry a déjà souffert avant, sera-t-il prêt à retourner dans les bras de Cupidon? Surtout si la mort guette...
1. Prologue

Bonjour! Je suis Mlle Eternity!

Yaoïste dans ses heures de détentes! Et pur fan d'Harry Potter la plupart du temps! =D

Cette histoire, je l'ais rêvée ... Ôh, pas en détail, mais assez pour me faire pleurer dans mon lit! J'aurais voulu en faire en OS mais je me suis dit que sa serait trop long, alors je vais le faire en petit chapitre! J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira!

Par contre, ATTENTION, c'est du yaoï, donc une histoire entre deux hommes! (Harry Potter et Draco Malefoy), vous êtes prévenus!

Titre: Une dernière larme.

Auteur: Mlle Eternity (Mais les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas)

Résumé: Lors d'une réunion d'anciens élèves, Harry et Draco se retrouvent. Anciens énemis, ils vont cohabiter ensemble. Et plus si affinité. Non en faite un véritable amour va naître entre eux. Mais Harry a déjà souffert avant, sera-t-il prêt à retourner dans les bras de Cupidon? Surtout si la mort guette...

Couple: Harry Potter/ Draco Malefoy.

Info: Pas de magie.

* * *

Prologue.

Il était au bord du lac, regardant les oiseaux prendre leur envol. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait aimé être un oiseau, libre, voler tous les jours sans problème sans sentiments sans amour sans Dean ...

Des larmes coulent sur ses joues. Dean ... Ses yeux pourtant si verts habituellement si brillants et vivants, étaient maintenant remplis de larmes, son regard n'était que tristesse et déception. Tout comme son cœur. Mais il a décidé d'oublier et de ne plus jamais refaire la même erreur...

Le garçon avait des cheveux couleur de jais, vraiment en bataille. Il avait un belle couleur de peau légèrement bronzée, juste ce qu'il faut. On pouvait remarquer son corps musclé sous son t-shirt légèrement moulant, sous sa veste en cuir. Il avait un beau visage, avec des traits doux mais masculin. Mais, le voir avec cet air si triste, brisait vraiment le cœur. Ce jeune homme dont les malheurs ne cessaient de le rendre visite, s'appelle Harry, Harry James Potter.  
Orphelin depuis près de 9 ans, mais ayant une véritable fortune sur son compte en banque. Il faut dire que les Potters avaient plusieurs entreprises glorifiantes, entreprises qu'avaient repris Harry dès l'âge adéquate. Il avait la fortune, mais plus l'amour et encore moins la santé ...

Une jeune fille, belle et à l'air douce s'assoit à côté du jeune homme. Ils devaient avoir le même âge et avaient l'air de se connaître.

-Ry?

Il lève son regard vers son ami d'enfance, leurs yeux se rencontrent puis la jeune fille comme comprenant tout ce qui c'était passé grâce à ce regard, le prend dans ses bras, laissant les larmes couler sans honte. Sa main sur son dos, fait des petits cercles réconfortant, détendant de plus en plus le garçon. Puis elle se replace devant le lac comme son ami, qui lui commence son récit de sa tristesse:

-L'amour fait si mal, si tu savais! Dean ... je l'aimais ... je l'aimais tellement, si tu savais! J'étais près à tout accepter pour lui, mais pas sa! Pas cette trahison! Je lui avais demandé de ne pas me trahir, il m'avait répondu que pour moi il serait près à tout. Il répétait sans cesse combien il m'aimait et moi je l'ai cru... Je me suis laissé entrainer par notre passion, par notre amour. Pendant deux ans, j'ai cru qu'il ne pensait qu'à moi. C'est peut-être égoïste, mais c'est ce que je croyais parce que moi c'est ce que je faisais. Je ne pensais qu'à lui, pendant ces deux ans. Mais ... mais il a fallu qu'il me trompe... Je n'ai pas pu le supporter, et je l'ai quitté. Il n'a même pas essayé de me retenir...

-Ry...

-J'ai si mal... Mais plus jamais je ne me relaisserais prendre par les filets de l'amour car mon cœur ne le supporterait pas une deuxième fois.

-Dean a ...

-N'en parlons plus, je t'en pris, Hermy!

-... Très bien! Et pour les ...

-Examens? C'est encore un autre problème!

-Tu es parti au médecin? Demande-t-elle l'air soucieuse.

-Oui, même si je ne le voulais pas! Avoue-t-il faisant un petite moue.

-Tu l'as fait pour moi? Demande-t-elle malicieusement, ravie que son Ry s'en remet petit à petit de sa rupture.

-Oui! Juste pour toi! Hermy chérie! Déclare-t-il la main sur le cœur.

-Alors? Il y a ... des progrès?

-Pas vraiment ... Mais tu sais, je n'ai plus aucun espoir pour cette histoire! Le destin a choisi de me prendre la vie, ses papiers ne servent qu'à me prévenir!

-Moi, je ne perd pas espoir! Tu sais, certaines personnes vivent des années et des années avec cette maladie! Il n'est pas dit que tu mouras demain!

-J'aime ton optimisme, Hermy! Si seulement, je pouvais être comme toi!

-Oh, j'imagine très bien, un Harry avec de longs cheveux, noyé dans les bouquins et qui viendrait inviter sa meilleur amie à une soirée d'anciens élèves...

-Une soirée d'anciens élèves?

-Oui! Tu sais l'école de St-Poudlard, cela fait maintenant 10 ans que nous nous sommes séparé pour partir dans la cour des grands!

-10 ans ... déjà! Et quand sa se passera?

-Samedi, à 18H30 à St-Poudlard! Je suis pressée de revoir nos amis du Collège et du Lycée!

-Oui, en effet! Se sera marrant!

* * *

Sa vous a plu?

Qu'en avez-vous pensez?

En même temps ce n'est qu'un prologue, alors...

Review?


	2. Chapter 1

Bonjour! Je suis Mlle Eternity!

Yaoïste dans ses heures de détentes! Et pur fan d'Harry Potter la plupart du temps! =D

Cette histoire, je l'ais rêvée ... Ôh, pas en détail, mais assez pour me faire pleurer dans mon lit! J'aurais voulu en faire en OS mais je me suis dit que sa serait trop long, alors je vais le faire en petit chapitre! J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira!

Par contre, ATTENTION, c'est du yaoï, donc une histoire entre deux hommes! (Harry Potter et Draco Malefoy), vous êtes prévenus!

Titre: Une dernière larme.

Auteur: Mlle Eternity (Mais les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas)

Résumé: Lors d'une réunion d'anciens élèves, Harry et Draco se retrouvent. Anciens énemis, ils vont cohabiter ensemble. Et plus si affinité. Non en faite un véritable amour va naître entre eux. Mais Harry a déjà souffert avant, sera-t-il prêt à retourner dans les bras de Cupidon? Surtout si la mort guette...

Couple: Harry Potter/ Draco Malefoy.

Info: Pas de magie.

Chapitre1: Un nouveau départ.

Harry s'appuyait sur le buffet en observant derrière ses lunettes rondes ses anciens camarades rentrer dans la salle. Hermione était allée se refaire une beauté dans les "toilettes des petites". D'ailleurs la voila qui revenait.

-Tu as toujours pas bougé de là? Lui demanda-t-elle mi-moqueuse mi-amusée.

-Il s'avère que mon corps aime beaucoup cet endroit ...

-Je pourrais lui faire aimer autre chose ... Déclara une voix mystérieuse à côté de lui. Malheureusement je suis pris. Quel dommage j'aurais aimé faire connaissance avec tes petites fesses.

-Toujours avec ton vocabulaire pervers, à ce que je voie, Seamus!

-Que veux tu, on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne!

-Seamus Finnigan! Whaouu toujours aussi beau gosse!

-Et oui, même à 28 ans, j'ai toujours la beauté d'un jeunot de 20 ans!

-Oui et aussi sa modestie!

-Que veux tu! Mais alors qu'est-ce que vous êtes devenu tout les deux? Enfin surtout toi Hermione parce que je sais déjà que notre petit Ryry adoré est le dirigeant de je ne sais combien d'entreprise!

-En effet ... Et oui, je suis devenu avocate!

-Vraiment! Incroyable! Mais vu ton intelligence ça ne m'étonne pas trop!

-Et toi alors?

-Oh et bien, vous avez devant vous un jeune papa fleuriste!

-Toute mes félicitations!

-Bravo! Et depuis quand?

-Et bien ma petite Marie va avoir 1 ans le mois prochain!

-Et qui a l'honneur de se nommer Mme Finnigan?

-Moi!

-Oh ... Pansy Parkinson ou devrais-je dire Pansy Finnigan. Qui l'aurait cru! Un rapprochement entre la classe Serpentard et Gryffondor. Et bien toute mes félicitations!

-Merci!

Il y a 10 ans, dans cette même école de St-Poudlard, quatre classes étaient concurrentes, la classe Gryffondor, la classe Serpentard, la classe Serdaigle et la classe Poufsouffle. Les quatre classes étaient très soudées, d'où les fréquentes vérifications de tel ou tel couple interclasse. C'est-à-dire que quand par exemple un garçon Serdaigle voulait sortir avec une fille ou un autre garçon de Gryffondor par exemple, il devait répondre à plusieurs questions de cette même maison. De quoi devenir fou, mais ce système marchait vraiment et personne ne s'en plaignait...

Harry et Hermione se retrouvaient seuls.

-Si j'avais su! Tu te rends compte Harry! Seamus avec Pansy!

-C'est vrai que c'est assez troublant! Surtout que Pansy faisait parti de la bande à ...

-Draco Malefoy! Blaise Zabini

-Hermione Granger et ... Harry Potter.

Ce dernier fixait le blond, ancien ennemi. Il fallait dire que dans le temps, la bande de "Malefoy", constitué de lui-même, Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson étaient toujours contre la bande à "Potter" représentant Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley.

-Je vois que Weasley n'est pas avec vous.

-Tout comme Parkinson ou devrais-je dire Mme Finnigan n'est pas avec vous...

-Quel perspicacité.

-...

Harry et Draco se fixaient de manière insistante. De la haine? Non. De la concurrence? Non. De l'amour? ... pas vraiment. En faite ils se fixaient de manière à savoir qui parlera le premier comme au bon vieux temps. Mais ce bon vieux temps était loin maintenant. Alors Harry, remettant sa fierté dans sa poche, tendit la main à son ... futur ex-ennemi.

Qui d'abord surprit, la lui serra. Puis surprenant tout le monde, parce que la plupart de la salle avait arrêté de parler pour observer ce que les deux princes de la classe des Serpentards et des Gryffondors allaient faire. Mais quand Draco prit la parole alors tout le monde était scotché:

-Et si on oubliait notre haine. Et recommençons sur de meilleur pas... En faisant ... connaissance?

-Avec plaisir ... Draco!

* * *

-Tu aurais pu me dire que tu comptais refaire la paix avec Malefoy! Disait Hermione dans l'appartement de Harry. Enfin appartement ... en faite, Harry, millionnaire et PDG d'un nombre plus compté d'entreprises, avait mis au point un petit système d'habitation. En effet, ces collègues, qui n'avaient pas de logement fix, venaient dans cette espèce de villa. Bien sur il fallait aimer avoir ses collègues comme voisins. Bizarrement ce système avait plutôt bien fonctionné. Hermione, étant l'avocate et bras droit de Harry habitée juste au dessous de l'appartement de Potter.

-Navré! Je ne pensais pas non plus que j'allais le faire mais bon quand j'ai vu Draco, oui je l'appelle par son prénom Mione!, donc, quand je l'ai vu, ben je me suis dit qu'une tel haine n'avait plu lieu d'être et voilà!

-Mouais ...

* * *

Cela faisant maintenant 2 semaines que la réunion était passée. Aujourd'hui, Harry et Hermione avaient un rendez-vous avec Malefoy et Zabini.

-Ça doit être ici Harry! Disait Hermione montrant du doigt un petit restaurant.

-Bien!

Ils entrèrent dans celui-ci, et se présentèrent à un homme qui les mena à une table un peu reculée.

-Harry! Granger! S'exclama Malefoy en les voyant. Zabini se leva et les sera la main.

-Draco! Zabini!

-Appelle moi Blaise.

-Alors moi, se sera Hermione!

Leur déjeuné se passa très bien. Ils découvrirent que Draco était Expert-Comptable, Blaise médecin. Qu'ils vivaient ensembles mais que Draco allait déménager parce que son ami allait habiter chez une collègue "plus que collègue".

Pour Harry, le déjeuner était raccourci. On l'avait appelé pour une réunion de dernières minutes très urgente.

-Je croyais que tu étais en vacance, Harry! S'offusqua Hermione mais qui le suivit tout de même.

-Et bien, j'espère que l'on pourra se revoir! Disait Harry en ignorant Hermione.

-Oui! D'ailleurs, Pansy fête son anniversaire bientôt et elle voudrait réunir encore une fois, les '"anciens", vous êtes bien sur invités!

-Se sera avec joie! Sur ce je vous laisse!

* * *

Arrivé au bureau, on apprit à Harry, que Marie, leur comptable avait démissionné. Et qu'il fallait vite en retrouvez un. D'ailleurs, Mr Polog avait une idée sur le futur comptable et Harry lui donna carte blanche.

-Bon il faudra que je me retrouve une colocataire!

En effet, Marie, vivait chez Harry. Ils étaient très bons amis. Mais bon, elle voulait rejoindre sa grand-mère...

-Et bien je proposerais à cette personne si elle veut emménager!

-Se serait bien oui! Il faut dire que mon appart est un peu grand...

-Et Hermione?

-Elle préfère habiter seule, et venir squatter!

* * *

Deux jour plus tard, un nouveau expert-comptable arriva. Quel ne fut pas la surprise d'Harry quand il découvre que c'est Draco Malefoy! Il emménagea vite. D'ailleurs, lui, Harry et Hermione sont dans ledit appart.

-Wahouu. Quand on m'a dit que les apparts étaient grands je ne pensais pas à ça!

-Haha, oui en effet! C'est plutôt gigantesque!

-Mais bon, je pense que je vais bien m'y plaire!

-Au bonheur!

C'est comme ça, que Draco Malefoy s'habitua à la vie en collocation avec son ex-meilleur-ennemis.

* * *

D'ailleurs, les journaux en avaient fait la une.

Le grand PDG, millionnaire de surcroit, Mr Potter habite avec son expert-comptable Draco Malefoy, dit ennemis de jeunesse. Il y aurait-il une relation la dessous? En sachant que Mr Potter a des préférences pour les hommes?

* * *

Mais bon, Draco s'en foutait un peu de ça. Il fallait dire, qu'avec le temps, il appréciait beaucoup Harry, même peut-être un peu trop pour son cœur. Mais bon, ça allait faire 5 mois, qu'ils vivaient ensembles, et il ne s'était rien passé encore.

C'était le premier jour de vacances pour les écoliers. Mais aussi pour Harry ainsi que d'autres personnes qui avaient voulu prendre congés. Dont Draco et Hermione.

Harry était sorti acheter des croissants comme tout les matins, alors que Draco qui venait de se changer après avoir pris une douche, alla ouvrir la porte qui venait de sonner.

-Pff, mais qui peut sonner à une telle heure! Marmonna-t-il avant d'ouvrir la porte pour tomber sur un jeune homme d'environ 17ans, plutôt bien stylé si on ne regardait pas ses piercings à l'oreille. Et un ou deux tatouages sur le poignet. Il avait une valise à la main, et poussait Draco pour entrer, qui trop surpris le laissa entrer.

-Euh ... t'es qui toi? Demanda enfin le bond.

-Et toi t'es qui? Lui répondit-il avec un sourire mi-amusé mi-intrigué, à la Potter quoi. Laisse-moi deviner, tu n'es pas son ex-abruti-d'emmerdeur-de-*******-ex-petit-copain de Harry! Un collègue peut-être?

-Euh ...

Draco fut interrompu par la voix d'Harry:

-Chris!

-Papa!

-Papa?


	3. info

bonjour à tous (enfin pour ceux qui sont encore là)

ceci n'est pas, comme vous pouvez vous en rendre compte, un nouveau chapitre! à vrai dire, c'est une annonce pour la reprise de mes fanfictions. Alors je sais, ça date, mais je ne m'excuserai pas pour la simple et bonne raison, que je n'ai pas d'excuse!

j'ai rédigé un nouveau profil, donc si vous avez du temps à perdre...

mis à part cela, je compte surement modifier certains chapitres pour 50% de mes fanfictions, pour que je puisse retrouver un fil conducteur!

ainsi pour ceux qui suivent "Jamais moi sans toi": je ferais des modifications à partir du chapitre 3!

pour "Quel cinéma": pas de modification sauf peut être en ce qui concerne les guillemets, les fautes, ...

pour "La folie de l'hypnose": je ne sais pas encore, mais surement comme "Quel cinéma"

pour "La rébellion du chat noir": comme c'est une histoire plus sérieuse, surement qu'il n'y aura pas de modifications par contre, la suite prendra un peu plus de temps

pour "Une dernière larme": c'est toujours au point mort

pour "Moi je suis riche et beau" et "Mission H": il y aura une réécriture totale

en ce qui concerne "Où sont passé mes muscles" et "Des idées, que ça": il y a eu suppression par ma personne.

Sinon, j'entreprends des traductions en ce moment, des histoires courtes/OS! pour vous faire passer le temps :P donc si vous avez entendu des ami(e)s parler de fanfic en anglais sur le Drarry et que vous avez la flemme de lire en anglais, envoyer moi un MP via mon profil, j'essayerais de contacter les auteurs pour une permission de traduction!

voilà, voilà!

bonne chance à ceux qui ont le bac/examen/oraux/entretien bientôt

bon courage à ceux qui sont en vacances et qui ont chaud (comme moi, aller plus que 3 mois!) ou qui travaillent pour payer leur nourriture en bon responsable que vous êtes ;)


End file.
